Bitter Tasting
by Purpleangel
Summary: Mind blowing passion, sensual flirting, and lust isn’t such a bad thing to have in a relationship. Unless of course you're feeling it for someone who isn't your boyfriend, more like your boyfriends’ worst enemy. Being faithful is so over rated. ReidxOC.
1. giving excuses

Title: Bitter Tasting

Summary: Full, mind-blowing passion and lust isn't a bad thing in a relationship. Unless, that is, you're feeling it for someone who isn't your boyfriend - more like your boyfriend's worst enemy.

Author Notes: This chapter was re-posted because thanks to my beta-reader this chapter is now amazing! So everyone please give a round of applause for annatari.the.writer my new beta-reader!

**---------------------------------------------------------**

CHAPTER 1: DON'T TELL 

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Every damn time. 

Ella Barton sat alone in a table at Nicky's, just like every other evening. Letting out a loud sigh, she finished drinking the rest of her Pepsi. Her eyes made their way to the back of the bar – more specifically, to the pool tables. _Hasn't he realized yet how much he sucks?_ the raven-haired girl thought as she looked at her boyfriend, Aaron Abbot. As usual, he was losing – badly – to Reid Garwin, one of the four Sons of Ipswich.

Standing up, she stretched her arms over her head, causing her white tube top to rise up. _He makes me get all dressed up just so he can play pool all night,_ she thought, her irritation clear on her face as she looked down at her outfit – denim jean skirt, white tube top, and high heel sandals. Ella looked back at her boyfriend and stomped her foot as she watched the blond Ipswich Son take all of Aaron's money once again. "This is so stupid," she said to herself, beginning to wind her way through the crowd.

"Don't you get tired of taking his money all the time?" Ella asked Reid as she walked over to the pool table to stand beside her boyfriend.

"Maybe next time my prize should be you, sweets," Reid said, licking his lips and throwing a wink her way. Ella could feel Aaron starting to get pissed off. Fortunately, Aaron was out of betting money, and Nicky was already coming over from the bar, baseball bat in hand and ready to break up a fight. Still, Aaron began shouting at Reid, telling him to "stay away from Ella, she's_ my _girlfriend_." _Reid ignored Aaron's ranting and walked over to Ella with a smirk. "Come on," he said, touching her cheek. "You know I can show you a good time."

Brushing his hand off, Ella rolled her eyes and flipped Reid off. Leaving the two guys, she made her way to the bathroom. _What an egocentric jackass_, she thought as she pushed the door to the ladies' room open. Stepping inside, she leaned against the wall, smirking as she mentally counted down ._…3…2…1…. _Right on time, the bathroom door flew open and in walked the blond she had been expecting.

"It took you lon…" she was interrupted by the boy crashing his lips down on hers. She let out a small gasp of excitement.

The kiss started off hot to begin with, and it only got fierier by the second. His hands drifted down her body; he grabbed her hips, making her body grind against his. She could feel his excitement, and heck, she couldn't deny her own heat. She let out a moan when he bit her lower lip. Parting her lips, she allowed him to explore her entire mouth. As soon as she did his tongue slipped in, and soon they were both fighting to dominate the kiss.

Just as she felt she was going to explode from his explorations, he suddenly left her lips and made his way down her neck. Dropping her head to the side, she allowed him more access to her skin. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt him start to nibble on her earlobe. Closing her eyes, she let the hotness of his breath on her skin continue to set her on fire as her hands began to fondle his chest.

"Hurry the fuck up in there," yelled Aaron as he pounded his fist against the door to the bathroom. _He was the worst timing, _Ella thought as Reid's lips left her neck.

The couple separated, looking deep into each other's eyes. No – there was no denying the scorching passion they both felt, but they both knew they had to stop. Reluctantly, he let go of her hips as she brought her hands down from his chest.

"Sorry Reid. We'll have to finish this later," she whispered in his ear before giving him one last kiss and walking out the bathroom.

"What the hell took you so long?" Aaron snapped as she came out.

Ella merely shrugged her shoulders. "A girl needs her privacy," she teased as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to give him a kiss. He responded immediately. Turning her head to the side, she broke the kiss; Reid was just few feet away, watching her with lust in his eyes. She gave him a flirtatious wink before turning back to face Aaron. "Take me home, babe. I'm getting tired," she said as she pouted her lips. Aaron could never resist her when she did that.

"Sure, whatever you say," he replied, leading her out of the bar. He didn't notice when she turned around and blew a kiss in Reid's direction. Reid, of course had seen her little teasing, and as soon as he saw her leave he, too, departed in the way of Spenser.

They arrived at the school sooner than Ella expected, but she knew it was probably because Aaron wanted to fool around. Not even waiting until they got to her bedroom, Aaron groped her behind all the way through the halls – the boy definitely wanted to mess around. She, however, had other plans for the reminder of the evening. Arriving at her dorm room, Aaron started massaging her breasts through her top, kissing her neck while his free hand reached down to open the door.

Breaking the bodily contact she pouted her lips again. "Sorry babe, but I'm on my period and I kno…" she stopped in mid-sentence as Aaron began waving his hands in the air.

"Say no more." He leaned down and gave her a long kiss, making sure to bite her lower lip before stepping away. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he made his way down the hallway to his own dorm room.

Ella brought a finger to her lips as she leaned back against the door to her room _– he always believed the most impossible lies. Didn't he realize a girl can only have her period once a month? _she thought. Shaking her head, she turned around and opened the door. She looked around and then grabbed her robe from the floor. _I need a quick shower,_ she thought as she shut the door and made her way down the hallway.

She had almost made it towards the showers when she felt someone come up from behind her and push her against the wall. Before she could get a good look at the person, he had claimed her lips. As soon as she felt those lips on hers she knew exactly who it was; she smiled into the kiss. Breaking away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked. "You just couldn't wait, could you Reid?"

"It's not my fault, sweets," he protested as he leaned down to nibble her ear. "You just get me so hot," he whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle. Ella started to slip her hands under his shirt to touch his chest, but he took hold of her wrists. Looking up, Ella gave him a questioning look, but he just kissed her forehead before throwing her over his shoulder.

"What the hell, Reid?" she asked him as she fidgeted in his arms.

"As much as I would like to take you right here, right now, we can't risk someone seeing us," he explained as carried her towards his dorm room. He had already told Tyler to clear out. Opening the door and stepping inside, he shoved it closed with his foot, making his way towards the bed to toss Ella onto it.

Reid moved to lay down beside her and Ella took the chance to sit up and straddle his hips, throwing the forgotten robe across the room. Reid couldn't help but smirk as the girl on top of him started removing his shirt while planting kisses along his neck. The warmth of her breath against his skin was making his blood rush straight to his loins. He didn't know what it was about her, but he could never get enough – she had become more addictive to him than using could ever be.

She had managed to remove his shirt, and now her hands snaked their way down to the zipper of his jeans. She stopped when his hand grabbed hers. Looking into his eyes, she saw a mischievous glint as he suddenly flipped her over so that he was on top. "Not yet," he said as he trailed his tongue along her jaw line and up to her lips.

Ella was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't feel him working off her top until he parted the kiss to yank it over her head. She lay back down on his pillow and looked at him while biting her lower lip. His breath caught in his throat as he stared down at the girl in front of him. _Amazing_, he thought as he brushed some of her wavy black hair away from her eyes. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle as she leaned up, crashing her lips onto his in one of those rough kisses he loved.

Breaking away from the kiss, she could see a grin appear on his face. "Someone's anxious," he teased as his hands began to fondle her breasts.

"Like you're one to talk," she gasped, her right hand traveling down to feel his hard-on through his jeans. As he caressed and pinched her breasts, her hands got to work on stripping off his remaining clothes. In seconds, her hand wrapped around his stiffness, causing him to shudder in satisfaction.

Leaning down, he took her left breast in his mouth while his hand traveled down to remove her skirt. His hands quickly pulled down her skirt, along with her thong, as he ran his expert tongue along her erect nipple. She muttered his name in pleasure. He loved that – the sound of her voice saying his name in pure bliss was incredibly erotic. Nothing could make him hotter, and he needed her now.

Her eyes rolled back as she felt him enter her – she would never get used to how good it felt to have him fill her. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he entered her completely, her back arching in the process. No man ever had even _remotely_ made her feel so alive, but at the same time it scared her to death how impossibly good it felt. He quickly started a rhythm as he dove into her, slow and steady at first but gradually building up speed.

At the pace they were going at it they were both going to be quite sore in the morning, but right now neither of them cared. With one hard and sudden thrust, Reid sent Ella into a mind-blowing orgasm. She dug her nails into his back, all the while moaning his name. Coming down from her climax, she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her face as he continued his fast pace into her. In his eyes she could see hunger and lust – oh yes, it was going to be a long night indeed.

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

Hours later, Reid stretched his arms out, feeling the half-expected lack of warmth. Opening his eyes, he realized he was the only one in the bed. He couldn't resist a smirk. She had left before he had even woken up. _Damn, never thought I'd see the day when _I_ would be the one alone in bed, _he thought before drifting off to sleep once again.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

END OF CHAPTER 1 

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Author Notes:

I have started yet another story I know don't kill me please. This story I plan on making short like at the most 10 chapters or so. The rating for this story is M because it revolves all around hot passionate sex – sorry but it's a vital part of the story.

Please be sure to me some feedback.

Oh and if you are interested in my writing then please read my other Covenant stories called 'Liar Liar' and 'Something Called Fate'.

If you want some idea what Ella looks like then go to my profile and look under Bitter Tasting for a visual.

If you are a fan of Reid Garwin then please be sure to join the fanlisting for him

h t t p / t a i n t e d – i n k . n e t / r e i d


	2. nothing important

Title: Bitter Tasting

Summary: Full, mind-blowing passion and lust isn't a bad thing in a relationship. Unless, that is, you're feeling it for someone who isn't your boyfriend - more like your boyfriend's worst enemy.

----------------------------------

Looking into the full length mirror, Ella started buttoning up the blouse to the Spenser uniform, pausing when her eyes fell to the red mark above her right breast. _He gave me a hickey_, she thought in amusement as she ran her finger over the mark. Biting her bottom lip, she smiled as memories from the previous night flooded her mind. Her hands glided over her body, imagining they were the hands of her secret aficionado. She closed her eyes as reality set in as she thought of what would happen if Aaron ever found out.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she quickly fastened up the remaining buttons. _Can't let him see that just yet, at least not until I can pass it off as one of his_, she thought as she double-checked that the mark was covered. Ella walked over to the door and was greeted with a pair of lips crashing down on her own. Stepping back and away from the boy she managed a small smile. "Mornin' babe."

Aaron gave his girlfriend a smirk as he grabbed her by the waist pulling her in for another kiss. He pushed her back while his lips remained locked on hers while his foot shut the door behind him. Slowly backing up her onto the bed, his hands instantly went to unbutton her shirt. Ella let out a low moan before breaking away from him. "We have to get to class," she said as she stopped his hands from working on her shirt.

Aaron stared at her for a second seeing that she was serious he rolled his eyes. "Yeah fine," he muttered giving her a quick kiss, "we can have more _uninterrupted_ fun tonight," he said with one his classic smirks.

Ella flashed him a bright smile as she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "Come on, lover boy, we're gonna be late," she said as she pushed him out the dorm, locking the door behind them.

Holding hands the couple walked over to their first class of the day, English Literature. Unfortunately, Reid also had the class. Ella's eyes casually scanned the room, looking over to the blond. Her dark eyes widened in surprise as she found the boy looking straight at her. Their eyes locked for a minute before Ella forced herself to look away. _What I wouldn't give to be sitting next to him,_ she thought as she glanced over at her boyfriend of two years.

Letting out a small sigh Ella rubbed her forehead. T_wo entire years of my life with this guy._ She could clearly remember the day her parents told her about the arrangements with the Abbot family. Of course she could remember that day, it was, after all, the day she kissed her freedom away…

Ella shook out of her thoughts when she felt a hand creeping inside of her skirt. Looking down she saw it was Aaron's hand slowly stroking her thigh. She felt a pair of eyes looking at her, and she slowly turned to the side in time to catch Reid glancing at her. More importantly he probably saw the hand working its way inside her skirt.

The sound of the bell indicated the end of class and for that Ella was more than thankful. Causally brushing Aaron's hand off her thigh, she quickly stood up and grabbed her books. Aaron took hold of her hand and led her out the class, not knowing that a certain pair of blue eyes was following his every move.

"What's up with you man, you've been out of it all through class," asked Tyler as he followed his friend out of the classroom. He saw Reid shrug his shoulders in response and the boys continued to their lockers.

Reid, however, had other things on his mind right now. All through class he had seen the way Aaron stroked Ella's thigh. It was driving him insane. _Why is she still with him, _he wondered as his icy blue eyes followed the couple walking over to Ella's locker. He immediately noticed how Aaron's hand draped over her ass. Aaron held onto Ella tightly and pushed her up against the lockers capturing her lips. _Dammit,_ he thought and was about to walk away when he noticed the way Ella was trying to push Aaron back. Clutching his jaw, he completely ignored whatever else Tyler was saying and walked over to the couple.

"Well, well, well, if this isn't a sickening sight, I don't know what is."

Ella's eyes widen in horror as she saw Reid slowly approaching them. _What the hell is he thinking, _she mentally screamed. But before she had a chance to say anything she felt Aaron push her back.

"What, you jealous, poser?" Aaron said with a smirk as he walked away from Ella so that he could step up closer to Reid.

Reid let out a low dangerous chuckle as he cracked his knuckles. Stepping closer to Aaron until they were less than a foot apart. Reid stared the boy down with his perilous glare, "You wish I coul…"

Ella interrupted Reid as she stepped between the two boys. "Stop it already! He's my boyfriend Garwin, and we do a lot more than kiss. Get over it," she said as neutral voiced as possible. Turning around she grabbed Aaron's face brining him to her level so she could plant a kiss on him as a way to emphasize her point. Breaking away from her boyfriend she turned once more to Reid and rolled her eyes at him. _You're so stupid,_ she thought as she took Aaron's hand and dragged him away from a speechless Reid.

For the next couple of minutes the couple walked in silence. Truth be told, Aaron didn't expect to defend their 'relationship', especially not under the circumstances. Aaron spun her around and encircled his arms around her waist. Bending down he pecked her on the lips before letting go of her. "I need to go take care of something, I'll call you when I'm done." With that Aaron walked away from the girl leaving her in the now empty hallway.

Ella stretched her arms over her head as she watched the boy leave down the hall. The girl merely shook her head and smirked. G_oing off to see Kira already_, she mused with herself. How dumb did he think she was? Not that she cared though. He could screw the entire Spenser population and she could care less. Turning the opposite direction she started walking towards her next class. _Reid_. Closing her eyes for a second she mentally cursed herself. _I didn't have a choice, but still…. I shouldn't have sa…_

Someone grabbing her arm interrupted her thoughts and in seconds she was being dragged behind the staircase. Before a word could leave her mouth the person crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes opened wide and she moved her head to break the kiss. "What exactly are you doing?" she asked her blue-eyed wonder.

Reid looked down at the girl in his arms and smirked. "I could ask you the same thing," he said as he bent down to kiss her once again. Biting her lower lip, Ella let out a gasp, which allowed the boy to begin his explorations. _This boy has one talented tongue,_ she thought as he quickly dominated the kiss all the while pushing her up against the wall. Letting a low whimper escape her lips a mischievous thought formed in her mind - _I know how to even things up._

Her hands quickly slide over his torso and made their way to his region. Smirking between his kisses she unzipped his pants and quickly moved her hand inside his boxers. As soon as she touched his erection, his kisses become more intense. His lips once again moved from her lips slowly to her neck and began sucking on her earlobe.

"Oh Reid…" she moaned softly as he continued his teasing on her flesh. Reid smirked, he loved it when she would say his name like that, especially now. Swiftly, his hands found their way inside her shirt and he began his soft, almost agonizing gentle, fondling on her breasts. Her mind was a blur, the only thing she managed to do was to continue moving her hand up and down his shaft.

"Arggg," she heard him groan in her ear and it only served to get her hotter. Rubbing her thumb over the tip of his erection she could tell he was close. _I want him,_ she thought as she felt him push himself onto her. She knew what would happen if this kept going. No she couldn't do it, not here, she couldn't risk getting caught. While her mind told her to push herself away, her body only grinded more into him. _I have to stop;_ her mind seemed to scream, but just then Reid's fingers flicked her nipples making her moan his name once again.

Throwing her hand back, Ella let out a whimper as she felt Reid bite softly into her neck. _That is so going to leave a mark,_ she thought grinning as she moved her hands faster inside his pants. His breath on her skin was driving her insane. Once again she felt him nibble at her neck. _I'm going to run out excuses to give Aaron,_ she mentally noted to herself. His lips slowly moved up to her ear. "Does this count for getting over it?" he whispered, the teasing clear in his voice.

Ella let out a small giggle as she moved away from him slightly so that she could look into his eyes. _Those beautiful blue eyes_.Bending down she gave him a chaste kiss before breaking away once again. Leaning up against him she stood on her tiptoes so she could reach his ear. "This…" she paused as she gave a swift lick to his ear, "this is just a game," she whispered in a husky tone as she removed her hands from his pants.

Just as she was about to move away Reid grabbed her waist bringing her in closer claiming her lips once again. Ella could feel his hardness rubbing against her thigh and she smiled through the kiss. _He really wants me,_ she thought as the boy started nibbling on her bottom lip. Just when she was about to give him permission for his explorations her cell phone went off. Ella quickly broke away from the lustful kiss giving Reid a playful smirk as she pressed a finger to his lips silently telling him to be quiet.

Pulling the phone from her pocket she quickly looked to see who it was, _Aaron_. Letting out a small sigh she answered, "No, babe I wasn't doing anything important," she said all the while looking into his eyes trying to let him know she didn't mean it. But by the look on his face she knew the message didn't go through. _I'm sorry_ she thought before breaking the eye contact and moving away from the boy. "I'll be right there," she said over the phone as she gave Reid a small wave.

Reid growled in frustration while his eyes followed her retreating form as she casually chatted away with her 'boyfriend'. "Damn her," he muttered as he looked down at his obvious hardness. _She's gonna pay me back for this_, he thought as he pondered on what to do with his evident need.

Lucky for him at that exact moment a familiar face was passing by. It was a short busty brunette who he thought was named Candace but he couldn't be sure or could care less. He stepped out from behind the staircase and he saw her turn around. The girl opened her mouth to say something but Reid grabbed her arm and brought her around to the back of the staircase. Pushing her up against the wall, his hands began their exploration while his lips crashed down onto hers.

"Need you. Now," he said between kisses as he brought her body closer to his. The brunette gasped at the feel of his erection and she suddenly realized what he wanted. Not needing to be told twice the girl dropped down on her knees ready to satisfy his every need. However it was too bad for her that she wasn't the girl that was lingering in his mind that very minute.

----------------------------------

Author Notes:

Well that was chapter 2 folks; I hope you've enjoyed it. I gave you a little insight into why Aaron and Ella got together – more will be revealed with time. If you thought this chapter was sexual than then just wait until the next… it's gonna be HOT. Please be sure to me some feedback. Remember the more reviews I get, the faster I update.

Oh and if you are interested in my writing then please read my other Covenant stories called 'Liar Liar', 'Second Hand Mirror' and 'Something Called Fate'. If you want some idea what Ella looks like then go to my profile and look under Bitter Tasting for a visual. If you are a fan of Reid Garwin then please be sure to join the fanlisting for him - h t t p / t a i n t e d – i n k . n e t / r e i d


	3. game over

Title: Bitter Tasting

Summary: Full, mind-blowing passion and lust isn't a bad thing in a relationship. Unless, that is, you're feeling it for someone who isn't your boyfriend - more like your boyfriend's worst enemy.

----------------------------------

Reid walked down the empty hallways. It was too late to go to class. If that girl had taken so long to _relieve_ him then he probably could have made it on time. _Or if Ella would have just…_ frowning, he stopped his own thoughts. He hated thinking about her like that. _It isn't like she's a god damned expert_, he thought. But he still couldn't deny the fact that lately his body would only respond to her. He hated that even more.

Thinking he was the only one wandering in the hallway, he was surprised when he heard voices coming from behind the corner. It sounded like familiar voices. His suspicions were confirmed when he took a peek around the corner.

There she was, the object of his every desire talking to the one person he loathed most. His fist clenched tightly into his hands as he stared at the screen before him.

Aaron had Ella pinned against the wall and was planting small kisses on her neck. Feeling the anger rushing to his head, Reid decided to walk away. He, of course, was too consumed in his irritation to notice what was really happening. The boy failed to notice how Ella had he hands on the Aarons' chest attempting to push him away. More importantly he failed to notice the look of disgust on the girls face.

Ella bit down on her lip, attempting to stop herself from gagging as she felt Aaron's tongue on her skin. "Aaron… please," she pleaded, "can you just stop!"

She winced as the boy dug his fingers on her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. "You know this all part of the deal," he said as he looked into her dark eyes. It was true; it was part of the deal. But he could see it in her eyes, how much she hated him, and that only made him want her more.

"I…I…" she paused for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. A small smile formed on her lips as she tried her best to look more… well… less disgusted by his presence. "I just meant we should stop here in the hallway," she smirked as she leaned forward gently pressing her lips to his. "We wouldn't want to give anyone a show, right?"

Aaron let out a low chuckle as he dropped his hands from their grip on her. He knew she was lying; it was obvious, despite how good she was at it. Bringing a finger up to her chin, he gave her a quick kiss before completely backing away. "Be ready, tonight at 7," he said, turning from her and walking away.

For a couple of seconds she stood and watched as he walked away until he was out of sight. Ella let herself slip down to the ground, as the tears threaten to spill from her eyes. She hated this, having to play the loyal girlfriend when all she wanted to do was be with…

Frowning, she rubbed her eyes furiously. _I don't cry… not for him… not for either one of them._ Taking a deep breath she picked herself off from the floor. Glancing at her watch, she let an audible groan escape her lips. She was late… for the second time today.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where were you?" asked the brunette as he picked up his books from the desk. The bell had just rang indicating the end of the day and was curious to know why his friend had shown up late for class. Not that the blond being late was something surprising, it was the look on his face when he walked in that alarmed Tyler.

Reid barely registered the question asked, as his mind was still preoccupied with Ella. Looking over his shoulder he saw his friend giving him that 'I'm worried about you' look.

Smirking, he placed an arm over Tyler's shoulder. "I had things to take care of baby boy," he said as he gave the boy a light punch on the arm. "Look I got to go handle some business, so how about I met you at Nicky's." With that the blond left the room not bothering to give the boy time to agree or disagree.

Wandering the hallway, he immediately spotted who he was looking for. It was that pretty little brunette with the talented mouth that he had gotten to know earlier that day. He still didn't know her name, not that names mattered much for what he wanted her.

She had her back turned so she didn't notice him approaching until he had placed his hands on her waist. Turning her around, he smirked at her shocked expression.

"Hey Carrie, how about you come with me to Nicky's tonight." The statement wasn't really a question; it was more of a demand. The girl nodded her head frantically as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'll pick you up in an hour," he said planting a kiss on her delicate tan skin.

"Oh and Reid, my name is Carmen," she said as she watched the boy start to walk away from her as fast as he had first came.

"Yeah, okay whatever Candice. See you later," he said giving the girl a small wave as he continued his down the hallway.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella sat by the bar, in her navy blue tube top with black skirt, waiting patiently for Aaron to finish up his game of pool. It was an understatement to say that she wasn't in the mood to be here, but really had no choice on the matter. She was his puppet, there was no use denying that fact.

But besides all that, the reason why she didn't want to be here, it was because of Reid. He would be here any moment; just like he was every night, but after what happened earlier today she just didn't think she could face him. It was a cruel thing for her to do, leave him with a hard on in the hallway like that. She knew she had pissed him off and even though that had been the point, she just couldn't stand to look at him tonight.

Finishing off her drink, she went towards the pool table to pull Aaron away from his game. Lucky it had just ended so he had agreed quickly enough to drive her back to the dorms. _Probably wants to mess around_, Ella guessed at the eagerness of the boy. They were almost out the door when her ear caught the voice of an all too familiar boy.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him; the one person was trying to avoid, too bad he wasn't alone. She saw Reid dancing with the girl as he whispered something in her ear making the girl giggle. Ella couldn't take her eyes off of them; it was making her sick to her stomach. Of course that was just the little green monster called jealousy, though she was not about it admit it.

Reid caught her looking and threw a wink in her direction. Squeezing Aaron's hand, she gave him the biggest smile she could muster. "Let's dance one song before we leave," she said dragging Aaron a few feet away from where the blond was.

In seconds Ella started grinding herself with her boyfriend, making sure his back was in the direction of Reid so that he couldn't see her looking at him. Reid soon caught on to her little game and started dancing with the girl more intensely. The beat of the music continued and both of them also continued their game. With every beat, they would provoke each other more and more, that was at least until Ella saw him place small kisses on the girls' neck.

Seeing him doing that, placing those kisses on the girl, made her stomach turn even worst than before. It was as if there was a fire burning deep inside her. Biting her lip to try and gain control over her anger, she pulled back from Aaron. "I'm going to the bathroom babe, be right back," she said glancing over to Reid making sure he got the message.

Stepping her way through the crowd, she rushed into the bathroom, and not even two seconds the blond stepped in. Reid raised an eyebrow at her, as he saw her standing there, arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. He was about to ask her what was up, but she beat him to it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out there?"

Taken back by her question, the blond couldn't help but smirk. "What are you jealous because I'm here with Cindy?"

"Her name is Carmen not Cindy!"

Reid waved a hand at her dismissingly. "That's my pet name for her," he said, mentally cursing the girl for not having an easier name to remember. His smirk quickly faded as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He knew he shouldn't but that just made him want to hassle her even more. "Besides…" he paused slightly smiling as he saw her raise an eyebrow at him, "what do you think you were doing with Aaron?"

"Its called dancing," she replied, sarcasm was thick in her voice, but she could care less if she was pissing him off right now.

They both fell silent, neither one looking at the other. Figuring the conversation was over; she turned around and was about to head out the door. _Jesus, I think this is the first time we're in here without doing anything sexual,_ she briefly mused as she held out a hand to turn the knob on the door.

"What are you doing here with him?" he asked, knowing full well the answer. He knew Aaron was her boyfriend, he knew it since the very beginning. While at first he had been thrilled of the idea of her cheating on Aaron with him, it was an ego boost in it of itself, now he wasn't happy about it.

The question made her stop dead in her tracks. She couldn't understand why he was putting her through this. Bawling a fist, she turned around to face him. "What did you expect? For me to come here with you?" Immediately after she said it, she regretted every word. They came out sounding so cold and harsh – not how she meant to say it at all.

_Yes_, his mind screamed, that was exactly what he wanted, but he couldn't tell her that. At the moment he couldn't even look up at her. "Why not?" It was a simple question. He knew the obvious answer, but he didn't want that one, he wanted her real reason.

The sound of his voice was unusually soft and it made her heart clench. But still she wasn't about to admit that to him. Rolling her eyes, she ran her fingers through her hair thinking of what to say. "It… we… we're a mistake," she mumbled out as her eyes remained fixated on the floor. She was vaguely aware of him taking a few steps towards her, but it wasn't until he pushed her against the wall, that she was sure of it.

Frowning, she looked into his eyes expecting for them to show anger or annoyance. Instead she noticed a small glint in the back of his eyes. It was that mischievous sparkle he got when he was about to do something he wasn't supposed to. As soon as she felt his hands roaming her thighs and going north, she knew what he was about to do.

Her eyes widen as she felt him push the thong aside and start to tease her sensitive spot. _I k__new I shouldn't have worn a skirt;_ she mentally scolded herself. But soon all rational thoughts left as felt brush a finger over her clit. There was a little voice inside her telling her to push him back, but it was as if her body had a mind of its own.

Ella could feel herself getting more and more aroused by the second. He brought his face down to hers and gently kissed her lips. But the kiss only remained gentle for a second as he then bit down on her lip. Gasping from the sensation, from both the kiss and his fingers, he took opportunity to invade her mouth. Just as she thought he was going to pull away from her, she suddenly felt him slip his fingers deep inside her.

It was a pleasure overload for the girl. Breaking away from the kiss she couldn't help but let a moan radiate from her mouth. "Oh god… oh Reid… please…" she couldn't even finish a complete thought as his fingers worked themselves harder and faster into her.

Reid smirked as he saw the look of pure bliss on her face as his fingers quicken their pace. Her back arched off from the wall and her face turned a deep shade of red as she the pleasure building. He knew she was about to orgasm from that look on her face, well that and the fact he saw her toes wiggle in her flip-flops. _Her toes always wiggle when she's about to climax. _

She had her eyes tightly closed and her mouth was slightly gapped open as she let out soft moans. It was driving him wild, hearing her moan like that, he knew he had to stop soon if he didn't want to trash his plan. A small grin played on his lips, and he quickly removed his fingers from her, stopping the girl from reaching her peak.

Before she could protest, he closed the gap between them, as he took his time to savor her lips before pulling away. The look on her face with priceless. Holding his hands in defense, he smirked at the girl. "This is just a game, remember," he said, feeding her the very same line she had told him earlier.

_Damn him, why is he making this so hard for me to do._ "Yeah you're right," she stated in a low whisper that Reid barely heard it. Her hands arranged her skirt and under garments in proper place before looking at the boy in front of her. She let her eyes linger on his lips for a minute before stepping forward and kissing the corner of his mouth.

Ella couldn't help but grin as she let her hand stroke his obvious hardness. Slowly licking her lips, she pressed herself against him as she leaned up to reach his ear. "You know…" she halted to sensually nibble on his earlobe, "Aaron is much better at this game."

She felt his body tense at the mention of his name. Placing her hands on her hips, she smiled as placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Sorry game over now," and with that she walked out of the restroom.

_It had to be done_, she reasoned with herself as she made her way through the crowd. Her life was already planned for, and she couldn't escape it. It wasn't fair for her to continue this little charade with him knowing fully that she was committed to Aaron.

_No matter how much it hurts to let him go… things are better this way._ Walking over to Aaron, she grabbed his hand within hers. Swiftly she turned the boy around so that she could kiss him, knowing that a pair of blue eyes was watching. _I'm so sorry… forgive me Reid…_

----------------------------------

Author Notes:

I know I didn't update in a long time but I had a bit of writers' block. This chapter is 6-7 pages long though and you should be happy because I don't usually write that much. But I'm hoping this chapter was good enough to make you guys happy.

I have the next chapter preplanned to typing it up should be quick. Just so you know the next chapter is where all the juicy details on why Aaron and Ella are together, also the flashback of the first encounter with Ella and Reid.

Remember guys to please leave me some feedback… its my birthday on Sunday so you guys can review as an early bday present… ok so go on now review.


	4. memories part I

Title: Bitter Tasting

Summary: Full, mind-blowing passion and lust isn't a bad thing in a relationship. Unless, that is, you're feeling it for someone who isn't your boyfriend - more like your boyfriend's worst enemy.

----------------------------------

_I miss him so much_. Ella let her eyes linger on the shadows on the floor. It had been a little over three weeks since the last time she had spoken to Reid. Not that she blamed him; this had been what she thought needed to be done. _But still… _Part of her couldn't help but wonder what he was doing, or who he was doing.

Looking over to the side of her bed she stared at the boy who laid beside her. Aaron Abbot – her boyfriend. Brushing a hand to her cheek, she flinched a bit from the pain. _It's probably swollen._ Without having to look, she knew she had a bruise of her cheek, and probably other parts of her body as well. Not to mention she could taste the blood from her lip.

For the past three weeks, Aaron had taken it upon himself to practically move into her dorm room every night. It wasn't like she had never slept with him, actually she had become used to having to be with him. Lately, however, he had become so much rougher. He would go as far as to tie her up sometimes; he said it added to his sexual excitement. She, however, had to fake the entire time – again, it was something she was used to.

Her eyes remained fixated on the sleeping boy; _can I ever become used to not seeing Reid._ She closed her eyes as she mentally cursed herself for thinking for the blond. Slowly drifting her eyes open she eyed the boy on the bed once again. _He's usually a heavy sleeper, maybe he won't notice._

Getting up from the bed, she picked up her robe from the floor in order to cover her naked body. She felt on the verge of tears as she stretched her muscles and realized how sore her body really was. Every inch of her body screamed at her to get back into bed.

Taking one another look at her boyfriend, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She needed to get away from him even if it was just for a few minutes. Without hesitation, she proceeded to walk out the door and towards the showers.

As she walked bare foot down the hallway, she let the memories of the past three weeks consume her mind. She missed him; she missed him more than she would ever care to admit. _He's probably already forgotten all about me._ The realization stung more than she thought it would.

Thankful she was already at her desired location, where she hoped to wash away some of the excess pain she felt she was carrying. _That's easier said than done._ Placing her hand on the doorknob, she opened the doors to the shower room and quickly walked inside.

Ella breathed a sigh a relief as she noticed no one else was there. Walking over to the sink, she let the cold water run as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes fell to the bruise on her cheek and then to her bloody bottom lip. Each time he was getting more and more rough with her. Yet, there was nothing she could do about it.

"How did I end up like this…" she asked herself as she put a finger to her lip, wiping the blood away. She felt her eyes on the verge of tears and she continued to look at herself. _I'm so pathetic… letting them use me like this…_

_**Flashback**_

"_Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings. Once upon a December." Ella sang as her delicate fingers effortlessly played along on the piano. It was the typical afternoon in the Barton household. Every afternoon for two hours straight, Ella would be forced to practice the piano. Her fingers traced along the keys as her playing came to a complete stop. _

_Her mother, Victoria, walked into the room. Walking to the piano with hands on her hips, she started tapping her foot with impatience. "Why did you stop young lady? You know perfectly well how important it is…"_

_Slamming her fists on the piano keys, Ella interrupted what her mother was saying. "Why did you make this arrangement with the Abbot family?"_

_Her mother rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Listen, you're not very smart my dear and while you may be pretty now, those looks fade away all too quickly," her mother paused as she brought a finger to the side of her head, rubbing it lightly. "You should actually be thankful," she said shrugging her shoulders a bit. _

"_Why would I be thankful?" _

"_That Aaron boy, he finds you attractive, which is why this arrangement worked out so well," her mother explained calmly._

"_Like I care what he thinks of me. I'm being sold off so you can live the good life mother!" Ella yelled as she stood up and faced her mother. She hoped to see some type of remorse in the woman's eyes, but she saw none. All she saw was indifference, and possibly even a bit of hate._

"_Don't be absurd! You are not being sold off and this isn't just for me. You are saving this entire family Ella; you know very well that your fathers' business is failing. We have been very fortunate to come to an arrangement with the Abbot family."_

"_We? Don't you mean me? I'm the one who is going to have to marry someone I have never met! I'm the one who has the carry the burden to be with someone that I don't love. Sorry mother but I'm not you, I can't marry someone for money."_

_Victoria's eyes flared at her daughters' statement and without a second thought, slapped her right across the face. "Don't you dare speak to me that way. I made my sacrifices for my family and you will do the same. This isn't just for your father and me. This is for you; this is for your future. If you don't do this then this family will be ruined. Tell me, can you honestly live with yourself knowing you had the chance to help and didn't." _

_Ella slowly brought her hand to her cheek and she cupped it. It hurt, but it hurt more knowing that her mother was right. "Isn't there…"_

_Her mother waved a hand, dismissing her thoughts. "No, there is no other way. If you don't do this then you will have to make a living for yourself. Do you see yourself making hamburgers and smelling like fries Ella? Because that is your future if you do not go through with this. "_

"_Fine," she said holding back a sob, "I'll go through with this." Ella sat back down on the piano bench and silently broke down into tears._

_Victoria watched as her daughter cried but didn't utter a word to comfort her. Turning around she decided to leave the girl alone. But before she walked out the room, she turned to look at her daughter once more. "Think of it this way… at least now you won't be as worthless and useless," with that said, she walked out and left Ella alone._

_**End of flashback**_

Ella let out a groan, hating every second of those memories. She had been so easily manipulated by her mother, just like she always was. _I'm so foolish._ Despite the fact that the woman displayed no type of affection towards her, she still found herself loving her mother. She loved her and her father. For them she would go through with this arrangement, no matter how much it was killing her on the inside.

Turning off the facet, she walked over to the glass shower doors and went inside. Without removing her robe, she turned on the water and stepped under it. She winced when the water hit her body, not because of the temperature, but because how much her body hurt. _I feel so dirty… my mother was right… I'm so worthless…._

In seconds, she was completely soaked and the robe hung tightly to her body. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her hands over her face and dropped to her knees. The tears now freely escaped her eyes and small sobs came from her lips. She hadn't cried since the day she had found out about the arrangement.

She hated this… her entire life was a nightmare. _He was the only good thing I had… now I didn't even have him. _

----------------------------------

Author Notes:

I have broken this chapter into two parts. This is Part I and it was all about how Ella found herself in this arrangement. It was kind of sad, wasn't it? Well anyway, Part II will be about how Ella and Reid found themselves in their situation.

I hope this chapter answered some of the questions you guys had. So please leave me some reviews. Otherwise how can I possibly find the motivation to get my lazy ass to type? Reviews make for a happy author.


	5. memories part II

Title: Bitter Tasting

Summary: Full, mind-blowing passion and lust isn't a bad thing in a relationship. Unless, that is, you're feeling it for someone who isn't your boyfriend - more like your boyfriend's worst enemy.

----------------------------------

She had no idea how long she was standing here. Under the cold running shower. But she'd stop caring a while ago. Even though her feet were arching from standing up for so long, she couldn't get her body to move. Her eyes were shut closed while her hands rubbed her face.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the memories out of her head now. The memories of her mother, the arrangement, and everything else that concerned that. It hurt so much to know no one cared about her. It hurt even more knowing she would never have someone to truly love. No, she wasn't far from certain that she could never love Aaron, but she would continue being with him.

Stepping back, she continued moving backward until her back hit the wall. She suddenly felt naked, even though she was wearing a robe. It didn't matter; the robe had long ago ceased providing cover for her body. All it did now was stick to her wet skin.

Her eyes remained closed while she leaned against the world. "Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember. And a song someone sings. Once upon a December," she silently sang to herself. Despite it bringing bad memories, it brought some good ones as well. Memories from days where she thought her mother might have cared for her, even if it was just a little.

A little laugh escaped her pale lips as she remembered another occasion linked to the song. It hadn't been that farther back either. The song, she had sung it to him, to Reid.

_Flashback_

_It was a little past midnight. Ella was cuddled on the bed, her head resting on his chest. A thin white sheet was draped over their naked sweaty bodies. The sheet just covered their bottom half's, so her breasts were pressed against his flesh. There was no point in modesty as long as she was with Reid Garwin._

_They were both silent, but both knew the other was awake. She didn't mind the silence, it was… nice. His breathing was soothing and so was his scent. She always liked resting on his chest after their lovemaking. Her slender fingers were drawing circles on his torso as she started humming. _

_She could feel his fingers twirling her hair and it made her smile. It made her think of the song. Without thinking, the words slowly started slipping away from her lips._

"_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully. Across my memory," she suddenly stopped realizing she had been singing it out loud. _

_It remained silent for a second. She was afraid to say anything, well, more like she didn't know what to say. Her fingers ceased their actions and for a second she even stopped breathing when she thought she heard him say something. _

"_It's nice…" he said taking a pause, his fingers still playing with her hair, "keep going… keep singing." _

_Ella smiled slightly as her eyes drifted shut. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she continued singing, just because he wanted her to. And so she did, she sang to him until she fell fast asleep in his arms._

_End of Flashback_

Ella opened her eyes slowly as she felt hot tears flow against her cold flesh. Her teeth chewed on her bottom lip, trying to suppress the sobs escaping her throat. Though she was still leaning against the wall, her knees suddenly felt weak and began to give under her. Slowly, her back slipped down the wall until her bottom hit the tiled floor.

"It wasn't a game…" she whispered to herself as her arms fell to the side of her body. Tilting her head up, her eyes scanned the ceiling but her mind was clearly on something… someone else.

Her mind had started to wander back to the memories she shared with the blond Son of Ipswich. She felt her body tingle at the thoughts. The way he touched her… the way he knew exactly where to touch her. It amazed her how he managed to remember every aspect of her body. Especially considering his reputation.

Part of her wanted to think she was somehow special to him or at least she had been. But she knew better then that, she had just been one hell of a notch on his bedpost. She knew he hated Aaron, and what best what to beat him then screw his girlfriend.

Still she didn't regret anything… no… she loved every second she had spent with him. She remembered every encounter so clearly, starting with the very first one, two years ago.

_Flashback_

_Ella tapped her foot on the ground as she narrowed her eyes at the scene in front of her. There he was, Aaron Abbot – her boyfriend of two whole months. She was trying, god knows, she was trying to form emotions for the boy. But it was pointless and useless; she was starting to understand that now. _

_Still he could at least act the part of a boyfriend. No, instead he would bring her here almost every night and just flat out ignore her. That was of course until he got bored and wanted to get laid – then he would come find her. _

"_Not tonight," she said to herself as she finished off her drink and walked out of the bar. There was no way she was going to be ignored by him anymore. _

_As she stepped outside to the parking lot she noticed a boy leaning against a car as he took a smoke. He looked familiar but she couldn't pin point his identity. Then suddenly he looked at her and as he stared at her with blue eyes, it hit like a ton of bricks. He was that guy Aaron was always arguing with – Reid Garwin. _

_She remembered seeing him from school, but most importantly she remembered hearing about him from the girls in the locker room. This couldn't have been any more perfect. He was just what she needed right now._

"_Hey," she simply stated as she walked over to stand in front of him. _

_Reid slowly scanned her slim figure and then her face. He couldn't say he recognized her, but it wasn't something that every stopped him with other girls. "Hey," he said holding out a hand towards her, "Reid Garwin."_

_Placing her hand in his, she used it to pull her body up closer to his. Standing on her toes, she was now only inches away from his. "I know," she said as she completely leaned forward and crushed her lips against his. His lips felt so warm and gentle against her own. His kiss was soft too, which surprised her because of his cocky misdemeanor. Ella broke away from the kiss before things got too carried a way. _

_Smirking, Reid licked his lips as he eyed the girl carefully. "Let's get comfortable," he said as he turned around and unlocked the door the large vehicle._

_As soon as both of them were settled inside, their lip locking resumed. Deciding that some teasing was in order, she broke away from the kiss once again. Smiling, she proceeded to remove his t-shirt and started to plant small kisses on his chest. _

_He pushed her back on the seat and lifted her chin to resume kissing her. This time the kiss was anything but gentle. He nibbled on her bottom lip; he desperately wanted access to her mouth. The strawberry lip-gloss she had on was driving his senses on overload. As soon as she parted her lips, his skillful tongue explored her every inch. _

_While his lips were working on her own, his hands had slipped under her shirt. She broke his kiss, and dropped her head to the side as a moan escaped her mouth. The boy was good – there was no doubt in her mind about that now._

_Biting her lip, she remained motionless as the boy lifted the shirt over her head. She noticed the way his eyes looked at her chest – with hunger and lust. Before she realized it he softly grabbed her hips and made her straddled him. His rough hands slowly made their way up her toned stomach and towards her breasts. _

_Ella let out a soft moan as she felt him squeeze her through the material of her bra. Her own her hands making their way down his bare chest. Finding her desired destination, her hands began to unbuckle his belt, when a voice broke through her train of thought. Noticing whose voice it was she got up from the boy's lap immediately. Talk about a mood killer. _

"_Ella! Ella, where are you?" yelled a male voice from outside. Looking through the car window, Reid noticed it was Aaron and let out a small laugh. "It looks like that prick lost his girlfriend," he said with clear amusement in his voice._

_Pulling her shirt over her head, she pulled her hair into a neat ponytail. "Yeah I should get back," she paused as reached into her pocket to take out lipstick, "can't keep my boyfriend is waiting," she said giving the blond a wink as she laughed at his expression. _

_Opening the car door, she leaned against it and smiled at him. His messy blond hair, his toned torso, and his unbuckled pants – it took all her will power not to jump back in the car with him. "We should… we should finish this some time."_

_Reid smirked as he ran his fingers through his blond locks. Slowly he nodded his head, "Definitely."_

_End of flashback_

Her eyes continued to be fixated on the ceiling as the water continued pouring down on her. But she was no longer crying, no a small smile played its way on her lips. Just the sheer memories of the boy would make her smile.

_I feel so cold,_ she thought as her body involuntarily shivered from the water. Her fragile body fell sideways to the ground and she instantly closed her eyes. Her mind ran circles as her small smile faded and more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Reid…" _I need you so much… I miss you. _ No matter how much she wanted to, she could never say those words aloud. Admitting that out loud, would only make things worse… it would only hurt more.

She let her eyes open a bit and she stared at the floor. Her mind was only vaguely aware of her surroundings at this point; she was both physically and mentally exhausted. Instead of relieving some of the baggage, she suddenly felt a lot worse than when she had first walked into the showers. A small part of her mind was telling her how she should have just stayed in her dorm room – even if it meant being with Aaron.

"What are you doing?"

Ella turned so that she was laying flat on her back. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was that was hovering over. _Reid._ There he was in boxers and his black wife beaterEven though her brain told her to get up, her body seemed unwilling. "I could ask you the same thing."

Reid bent down and leaned over her, his blue eyes scanning her face. He slowly brought his hand to her cheek, where her fresh bruise was imprinted. Softly, he traced over it with the back of his fingers. "What happened?" he asked, as his eyes continued looking from her face to down her body.

Frowning, she pushed his hand away and turned her face to the side. "Go away," her voice sounded forced and tired. She mentally kicked herself for that; the last thing she wanted was to appear vulnerable.

The sound of her voice made him cringe. He had never heard her sound so… hurt. Without giving it a second thought he scooped the girl up from off the floor and over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down," she yelled as she wiggled in his grip.

He didn't bother answering her. Walking out of the showers, he headed towards his dorm room. On the way there he protesting died away and she felt like a lifeless doll. She was painfully thinner than she had been the last time he seen her. _What has been going on with her,_ he wondered to himself, yet he was not about to ask her. If she wanted to tell him then she would, otherwise, he wouldn't mention it. He would only hold her safe while he could.

Opening the door to his room, he didn't bother to flick the lights open since the nightstand lamp was on. He was thankful that he had told Tyler to spend the night some place else. Of course Tyler had assumed that it was because he was going to have a girl over again. But he was wrong.

Carelessly he approached his unmade bed and dropped her on it. As soon as he did, her body quickly shot up and tried to walk out of the room. He knew better though. Sensing that she was going to do that, he immediately stepped forward to put his hands on her shoulders, holding her in her place.

Reid noticed her body tense at his touch and slightly frowned. His hands wandered down from her cold and wet shoulders to the tie that held the robe closed. Once again he felt her flinch and she quickly brought up her arms to cover herself.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he said casually as he pushed her arms aside and finished removing the soaked robe from her body.

She shivered, whether from his touch or the cold air she wasn't quite sure. Her eyes begin to swell, but she refused looking up at him. All she could do is stand there, knowing full well that his eyes are scanning her naked body. Like he said, he had seen it on multiple occasions so she couldn't understand why he was looking at her so intensely.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself as he finally removed his eyes from her. The truth was he couldn't stand to look at her anymore. _Her damn ribs are sticking out and she has all those bruises. _He walked over to his dresser and took out a t-shirt for her to wear.

Walking over to her, he placed the shirt over her shoulders and dressed her in it. He placed a hand on her cheek, as he looked into those eyes – the eyes he missed seeing for the past couple of weeks. He wanted to tell her, tell her that he missed her. That he wanted her just for himself, but he wouldn't – he couldn't no matter how much he wanted.

"I should go." Ella moved away from him and towards the door but that was when she felt Reid place his hands on her waist and spin her around.

"Stop being so stubborn," he said as he threw her over his shoulder. Taking a few steps over to his bed, he tossed her on to it once again. Only this time he laid down next to her, draping an arm over her to keep her still.

It was just like old times. Where they would lay in his bed together – content in just being with each other. She felt him give her a kiss against her hair and couldn't help but let a tear roll down her pale face.

She knew this shouldn't be happening. This would make things harder in the long run. But as her body snuggled closer to his, she couldn't help but smile through her tears. For right now… for this single moment… she couldn't care less about her parents, the arrangement, and everything else. She was content just being able to be in his arms… even if it was for one more night.

----------------------------------

Author Notes:

So how was part II? This one was pretty long; I guess it's to make up for the last one being short. I hate this chapter, I don't know I think it flowed very well. Well at least I hoped you all enjoyed that and are satisfied knowing how it was Reid and Ella came together. Just so you know there are maybe about six or seven more chapters in this story.

Next chapter is going to be thick with drama, and … well I don't want to give it away. So you guys are just going to review and find out. Please reviews are the only things that make my brain want to work.


	6. say you want me

Title: Bitter Tasting

Summary: Full, mind-blowing passion and lust isn't a bad thing in a relationship. Unless, that is, you're feeling it for someone who isn't your boyfriend - more like your boyfriend's worst enemy.

----------------------------------

The sun shining through the blinds on the window stirred Ella out of her deep sleep. A low groan emitted from her lips, it had been a long time since she had slept this well and she was hoping to be able to bask in it a while longer. Something warm underneath her body shook her from her thoughts and she slowly opened her eyes.

It was surreal, the image before her eyes. It made a lump form in her throat and made her heart almost leap from her chest. For a moment she could have sworn she was still asleep. But she knew it wasn't a dream and now it made sense as to why her body felt at peace. It was because of him. The boy with his arms around her, holding her tight as if afraid of letting her go. Reid Garwin.

He had an arm wrapped around her small frame making her body be slightly on top of his. Not that she minded in any way. His scent, his warmth, his everything was what had lead her into such a peaceful slumber. In her dreams she had almost forgotten what had happened the prior night. But now that she was fully awake she was well aware that she had to go back to reality. In other words, she had to go back to Aaron.

Her brown eyes scanned the room until the found what she was looking for; his alarm clock. Reading the time she mentally cursed. It was almost 6:30 in the morning. She had spent the whole night with Reid, leaving Aaron in her dorm room. Damn. If Aaron had woken up she didn't even want to think of what he would do to her.

Well, at the very least he had no clue she was involved with Reid. No, for the past two years Aaron had remained utterly clueless about her 'game' with Reid. It would be a painful blow to the ego if he ever found out, which made her wonder why Reid had never tried to tell him. She couldn't imagine Aaron's reaction if he ever found out… or what her parents would do because he would obviously tell them. Ella was putting everything on the line; the engagement, her family's financial well-being, and her own status in society.

_Still… _

Looking down at the boy, she smiled as she adjusted her body so that she had her arms crossed over his chest and her head on her arms. _It was worth it_, she mused, unable to remove the silly grin plastered on her face. Unable to resist the urge, she placed gentle kisses on his torso. Waking up with him was incredible unlike how it was waking up next to Aaron. It was something she would not easily forget and would be content in having it in her memories.

As much as her heart ached at the thought, she knew she needed to leave back to her own room. With a sigh, she quickly removed herself from him and up off the bed. Standing up, she looked at the boy sleeping peacefully and took a mental picture of him. She needed to leave before he woke up; otherwise, he would start asking questions and wanting explanations. And there was no way she was going to tell him about the arrangement. It would just serve to further complicate things.

Taking one last look at him, she bit her lip in an attempt to block out the heartache she was feeling. _I'm sorry;_ she thought as she turned away from him and started towards the door. Placing her hand on the handle of the door, she hesitated. _This is harder than I thought._ She was just about to turn the knob when a certain sound caught her ear. Her eyes went wide as her body froze in its place when she heard the soft chuckles coming from the boy on the bed.

"So you're just gonna leave." It was more of a statement to himself rather than a question to her. Reid sat up on the bed and watched as her hand fall from the doorknob. He had never been more confused than now; he honestly couldn't understand what could make her want to back to Aaron. _After last night…_ he thought to himself as he clenched the bed sheets in his fists.

Her dark eyes fixated themselves on the doorknob as she retained her emotions within her. No matter how much she wanted to, she wasn't going to go back on her word. "Ye…Yes," she mumbled, mentally cursing the fact that her voice came out scared instead of strong like she wanted. She needed to be strong if she was going to do this.

"Without saying anything again…" his voice trailed off as he rose up from the bed.

Glancing over her shoulder she let out a soft huff and said, "That was the general idea." With that said, she turned back to the door and walked out. Closing the door behind, she was surprised when it flew open a second later. "Leave me alone," she said not bothering stopping her descent down the solitary hallway.

Reid quickly caught her wrist and spun her body around so that it slammed into his. "Why are you leaving," he asked, the tone in his voice was a mixture of anger and softness. An odd combination but then again the feelings fluttering through him were foreign themselves.

Ella raised an eyebrow in confusion at his question. _Isn't it obvious,_ she mentally asked herself as she tried to pry her wrist away from his grasp. "You never seemed to have a problem about it before," she simply responded. Yanking her wrist from out of his hand she turned around to walk away from him.

Grabbing her arm once again, Reid spun her around and pinned her against the wall. His hands rested on either side of her face as his blue eyes stared into her dark ones. "That was different," he said raising his voice a bit more than before not caring that someone else might hear.

"How!" the girl underneath his gaze yelled out, completely drained from the sheer torture this boy was putting her through.

"Because I said so," he snarled flashing her his trademark smirk before crashing his lips onto hers. His hands moved from the wall to cupping her cheeks so that she couldn't break from his kiss. While at first touch their kiss was gentle, it soon turned feverish. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip and she quickly opened her mouth. He pressed her body closer to the wall as his tongue probed and explored inside her mouth. It was intoxicating – the surge running through him.

Leaving her lips, he trailed light kisses along her neck and started to nibble on her earlobes. It was insane, the need he felt for her. Just by simply tasting her lips his loins were starting to ache and gnaw at him. Of course, there was also the fact that as soon as he pulled her body closer he could feel her breasts pressing against his solid chest. It was obvious what his body wanted and he was in no position to object to his body's desire.

Reid carelessly lifted her off the ground, leaving her with no choice but to wrap a leg around his waist. He grinded his pelvis into her causing a sensation that, despite not wanting to, made her let out a soft moan. The friction he was causing was making her arousal spark to new levels. Without realizing it she let out a gasp and started shivering at the intensity of their intimacy.

It had been such a long time since they had each other that to her it felt as exciting and forbidden as the first time. Not to mention the fact she could feel his entire harden length against her crotch. If this wasn't maddening than she didn't know what was. Clutching her hands on his shirt, her mind filled with thoughts of ecstasy. It was way beyond the point of no return; there was definitely no way she could walk away now. Not that she wanted to.

She giggled against his lips as they gave each other quick chaste kisses, while they hands wandered over each other's bodies. Her hands moved to tug on his hair making him let out some chuckles against her actions. Both her legs were wrapped around his waist now as he held her hips tighter and carried her off into the dorm room. Both so drunk on lust that they were completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from around the corner.

Even though the bed was only a few feet away, the passion in them wouldn't allow the disturbance. Reid pressed her back against the nearest wall as his hands quickly removed the oversized t-shirt from her body. Her own hands worked off his shirt and boxers in a similar and familiar swiftness. Over the months spent together they had both grown used to having to remove their clothing in seconds for their quickies.

There was no time or patience for foreplay or teasing – they both needed to intertwine with each other. Then she felt him move his hands from her hips to her weak spot, her fetish… her ass. Strong, experienced, hands groped her ass then lifted her up to his throbbing member. As soon as he slipped inside her she gasped out his name as he immediately started making a solid uneven pace, fast and wild inside of her.

Ella licked her lips before biting down to her pouty bottom lip. She rolled her hips seductively against his member. The pleasure – it was driving her to the brink of insanity, she was completely engulfed with lust.

Reid ran his tongue over his upper lip as he continued his steady pace inside her. The urge to use and intensify the sensations was to great but he fought against it. With any other girl, he would have done it in a split second. But with Ella things were different. He didn't need to… not with her.

The way he was hammered in and out of her, it was becoming too much. Too intense. Too wild. Too unbelievable to stop. Their movements grew fervent. He fucked her harder, mercilessly plunging into her sweet tight hole, as she grew wetter. She closed her eyes, as the pleasure grew more inside her.

Reid grabbed her face and brought it inches away from his, "open your eyes," he whispered hoarsely and she immediately obeyed his request. Locking eyes with her, he casually smirked as he noticed how flushed her face was. "Say it," he growled, accentuating his point with every thrust.

She knew what he wanted her to say but with his fast movements inside her, she found it impossibly to make audible words. Her back arched off the wall from the intense pleasure running through her. Her fingernails sunk into the skin from his shoulders leaving red swollen whelps.

Then he stopped. He almost completely pulled out of her and she felt it unbelievable. Thrusting her hips she desperately tried to fill herself with him again but he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't move an inch inside her unless she said it…

"I need you! I want you Reid!"

That was all he needed to hear. Jerking his hips forward, he brazenly impaled himself deep inside her once again. He grunted, driving into her deliciously slow then fast…slow…fast… and so. It was painfully poignant... passionate. Both their bodies trembled against each other. The need of release was rising in both of them.

"Ahh… Reid…" she barely spoke out, her red swollen lips hung open as she panted. Small hands clutched at his strong shoulders, nails further digging into his skin. Sweat rolled down her brow, as he placed wet kisses on her neck. Desperately, she sought his mouth and kissed him hard.

She could feel her back bruising with every thrust, but honestly it was only adding to her arousal. Yes, it was turning her on without a doubt. The force of his thrusts, the wet squelching noises, the sound of each other groaning… it brought both essences closer to the almighty orgasm. Cries of pleasure escaped her luscious mouth, filling the room, mingling with the heavy scent of sweat and sex.

"Reid… I… Ahh ohh…" she cried out throwing her head back as her hips bucked against him. Her legs tightened around him, her deliciously quivering inner muscles squeezing him so much that he growled between his teeth. The tightness, the silky tightness… with one powerful thrust he bit down on her shoulder as he was overcome with his own orgasm.

Withdrawing from her, he could feel her body go light. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her to carry her bridal style. She was tired… it was to be expected after such intense love…

Reid looked down at the girl in his arms as she sleepily smiled at him. _Lovemaking… was that what it was? _His mind ran circles as he tried to come up with an answer to his own question.

"Reid I…" she started to whisper but was silenced by a soft peck on the lips from the blond.

The boy blocked any thoughts from his head as he placed her on his bed and lay down next to her. She was his right now and that was all he cared about for right now. Reid felt her sigh as she moved so that she was draped over his body. _Just like old times._ Both their bodies were spent and there was nothing more to do but to sleep.

Ella took a glance at the boy before her eyes drifted closed. _I guess the games… they're back on…_ A smile formed on her lips as she flowed into slumber, thoughts of reality far away from her mind.

----------------------------------

Author Notes:

That was… hot lol

Okay so this chapter was kind of short, but it had a major sex scene so I thought that made things even enough. Actually this chapter wasn't supposed to happen but I woke up this morning what this scene in mind. Well I have something else in mind but I don't want to say until I am further into the story. Next chapter things will once again pick up, as you can probably guess.

PLEASE REVIEW – YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL… plus they make me want to update faster!


	7. time for a reality check

Chapter 7

--

_I can't believe him_, Ella thought as starred at the blond haired boy, whose arms were currently wrapped around her naked waist. He had unspokenly convinced her to spend the rest of the morning with him as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. And though she really didn't need that much convincing in the first place, she still felt somehow she had been tricked. Although she had to admit she loved being able to wake up this way – to be more specific, waking up with this certain boy. The raven haired girl sighed heavily as she run her fingers through his hair. His hair was so soft – so different – that she felt herself smile as she once again ran her fingers through his silky mane. At the feel of her touch against him, his blue eyes slowly opened to greet her with a smirk.

"You were awake this whole time weren't you?" He carelessly shrugged in response and planted a soft kiss on her bare skin. The gesture made a shiver run through her, but she composed herself before he could notice. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked while removing herself from the closeness of his body. It was strange how little resistance she had to this boy – even the smallest physical contact had her completely swooning over him.

"Didn't feel like it." He didn't even have to think twice about what he was going to say. It was after all the truth. Reid liked having her in his arms as he woke up from a session of hot sex – though he wasn't about to go tell her that so bluntly. But somehow he knew she got the message of his true words because next thing he knew he was being hit in the face with a pillow.

"Reid!"Ella squeaked, as she once again swung the pillow to hit the boy. "I have no go." Her heart suddenly felt heavy as she realized that their 'games' were now back on and though it should make her feel happy, it doesn't. Not the 'game' part at least – no – she certainly didn't want the 'game' part to have to continue.

"No." Ella frowned at his answer. "Don't go." He simply said with an imprint of innocence behind his words.

"I'm late."

"For what?!" He scoffed at the possibility of her having something more important to do than being here with him. "There is nothing to-"

"Reality," she stated cutting him off before standing up from his bed. "I'm late for reality." Ella didn't think she could even look him in the eye, so she settled for looking for something to wear.

The last words were said as a mumble, but he heard it nonetheless and more so regretted hearing it. He too was now due to reality – the reality that consisted of her belonging to Aaron and him being nothing more than a bystander. He hated having to be a bystander, to be nothing more than another boy while the person he hated the most claimed the right to be her lover. Blue eyes roamed over her naked form as she searched the room for something to put over herself. A smirk arose to his thin lips as he continued looking at her look through his room. She knew where everything was like if the things were her own, it seemed fitting somehow.

Reid continued scanning her body but his eyes frozen on her shoulder blade for an instant and it all suddenly came back to him. He had nearly forgotten - with the awry of emotions that had transpired the previous night – about the countless bruises her body was decorated in. There was no way so many could be deemed accidental, which only left one alternative.

Standing up from the unmade bed, he tentatively walked behind her until he was only inches away from engulfing her in an embrace. He slowly raised a hand – as if afraid she would flee like a frightened deer – and ran it over the darken purple mark along her shoulder.

"Did he do this to you?"

The article of clothing dropped immediately from her hand and she gapped her mouth at the question asked, but refused to turn around to face him. "Hmm…" Her voice trailed off in hopes of gaining a few seconds to think of an answer. Not the truth of course, but just an answer that could satisfy him.

"Answer me." His teeth clenched together in frustration. Though he didn't know towards what exactly he was feeling frustrated about: her indifference, the fact that Aaron was laying a hand on her, or his uselessness over the matter. He decided it was a combination of the three.

Ella, feeling his hand continue to linger over her bruised skin, grabbed the nearest shirt from his closet and slipped it over her head. It was bad enough he had to see it, she didn't want him touching her markings. Having him touch the bruises only served as a means to remind her of how they came to be and the last thing she wanted to do right now was think of Aaron. This was the only limited time she would probably have with the blond Son of Ipswich and she didn't want it to be tainted.

"Don't ruin this," Ella whispered almost a command but he knew it was more like a pleading request. She turned around, smiling, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "See you later?" The look her eyes transmitted to his begged for him to drop the subject and he unwillingly decided to let it go for now.

"Yeah." He let out a hefty sigh and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Definitely see you later."

She nodded her happily at the thought of seeing him again and returned a soft kiss before opening the door. Stepping through those doors seemed a lot harder than it should have been but she did it anyway. But she hadn't even walked two feet away when a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Confused, she looked into his eyes hoping for an explanation, but what she got was nothing more than a smirk. Her silent question was answered when his lips pressed against hers, in a more intense – lip bruising – type of kiss. And as hot and utterly perfect as the moment was, Ella knew was being more than careless at the moment. Reminding herself that she was now in plain sight – in the middle of the hallway - with Reid, she was quick to end his kiss.

"Later," he said as he stepped back and watched her walk away without bothering to give him a second glance. Though he mentally thanked her for not turning back. Because if she had turned back, he didn't think he was going to be able to let her get away… at least not without taking her to his bed one more time.

--

"You're in a good mood," Pogue noted as he watched his younger – usually moody - friend eat his breakfast. Reid raised an eyebrow at the statement and the biker chucked in response. "You're not killing the toast as usual." Sure enough the toast on the blonds' plate was in one piece, unlike other mornings where it laid in chucks as he would repeatedly stab his fork into it.

"He probably got a good lay is all," Tyler pitched in, also noticing the change in his usual behavior. "You better not have done it in my bed," he said narrowing his eyes as he watched the smirk appear on his roommates lips.

"Well as a matter of fact I-" Before his taunting of the youngster could begin he was cut off as Caleb approached their table and stood right beside him. It didn't take a genius to realize that there was something on the older boys' mind. _Something that is probably my fault… again_. "What can I do for you?" It took all his restrain not to add the 'golden boy' dub in his question.

"Reid." Caleb sighed with impatience. "We have to talk," his eyes darted to an empty table at the far corner of the room and the blond got the message.

"Are you breaking up with me Caleb?" Reid chuckled at this own remark as he stood up from the table and followed Caleb to the more deserted area of the cafeteria. Once they were away from prying ears, Reid waved his hand at the boy as a signal for him to begin talking. "Speak."

"I didn't think even you could be that stupid and irresponsible."

Somehow Reid wasn't surprised with this statement, though that probably having to do with the fact that he had heard it said so many times before. This time however, Reid had to admit he was rather intrigued with what Caleb was going off about.

--

Ella entered her dorm room, towel wrapped around her hair while her robe hung loosely around her body. The smile on her face never fading or faltering. Everything is right… or as right as it could be given the situation. Either way she was content. More so she was just plain happy. Walking to her dresser the smile grew into a full out grin. _It feels good to be happy_; she thought as she brushed her fingers threw her wet hair.

Reaching over for the brush, her eyes fell on something she knew wasn't there before. A simple piece of folded paper with her name written across it. Eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _Who could have… _Her eyes widened as reality struck through her and she realized what exactly was that 'thing' she had forgotten about earlier. Aaron Abbot: her boyfriend.

_How could I be so stupid?!_

Forgetting about Aaron being in her dorm room was as stupid as stupid could possibly get. Aaron always had to come before Reid – it was just part of her unwritten rules. But last night… last night was the first time she had ever done otherwise. She willingly put everything on the line just so that one night Reid could come before Aaron. But it was just picking Reid over Aaron for that one night – it was much more than that. She had for the first time since this arrangement and affair began – whether selfish or not – chosen for herself over anyone else. Of course now came the consequences of her choice, which was in the form of a note sitting on her dresser.

The feeling of happiness that was previously running through her was replaced with a feeling of angst. What could the note possibly say? Sure the easy thing would be to read it and get it over with, but some things are easier said than done. What if he questioned her whereabouts? What if he was calling off the arrangement because he had somehow found out? What if… The 'what if' possibilities seemed endless and the weight of the world seemed on her shoulders as she reached for the note. The simple piece of paper was burning in her hand and she had half a mind to just toss it away. But that would fix nothing of course and would only leave her will for curiosity of wanting to know what it had said. So the only choice in the matter was to open and read it. With shaky hands, she reached to take the note but paused midway. The nerves were getting the better of her, she knew that but she also knew ignoring the note would get her nowhere.

--

"Well if that was all you had to say," Reid made a move to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder turn him back around.

"Reid…" Caleb trailed off as his face furrowed in an emotion that Reid couldn't quite place, but seemed more of annoyance than anything else. _Annoyance with me no doubt_. "I don't know what to say to make you understand that-"

"Just spit it out!" Patience was never one of the boys' better virtues and Reid just shook his head with indifference as he waited but got no response. "Just forget it," he said and merely turned around to leave once again.

"I know," Was the immediate answer and the two words made the blond freeze on the spot. "I saw you and that girl." Reid turned around instantly at the words. "I know about you Aaron's girlfriend."

At the moment he didn't know what was causing him to feel his blood boiling: the fact that Caleb was butting into his life again or the fact that he referred to Ella as 'Aaron's girlfriend'. Either way he felt himself get angrier by the second at the mere thought. He didn't bother asking of how Caleb found him out as he turned and started walking away. In his mind there was no point in asking since he already knew what Caleb was suggesting be done of the situation.

"It won't end good." Caleb said as he watched, but made no move to stop Reid from leaving. "Just stay away from her. It's for your own good." The warning fell on deaf ears because the blond didn't bother to say anything as he walked out the doors from the cafeteria. The moment Reid set foot outside the room, the toast on his abandoned plate exploded into pieces.

--

Author Notes:

No this isn't a dream… I have actually updated this fic. I can't say how sorry I am for not writing in months but my interest in it slipped. Anyway I swear this fic is going to be finished and actually done within the next couple of months, the estimation for this story is around 15-18 chapters – though I'll try to make it shorter than that since I really have lost interest in this fic. And I know this chapter was extremely short BUT I updated at least so I should get a cookie for that right?

Well right now I am actually wondering if anyone even still cares about this fic… if not it may be another discontinued one on my list… In case you want to know my review quota for each chapter is 10-15 reviews. Unless my quota is reached I'll just assume public interest in this has been dropped.

For all those people who leave a review you will get a sneak peek into the next chapter. Yup – all reviewers get a sneak peek into the next chapter. So please review!


End file.
